Seven Spanish Angels
by gaetagirl
Summary: Inspired by a haunting song, I jumped to the Dragonball Super era. AU. Pan Son is figuring her life out. She wants to create and not destroy. Her summer plans were simple. But when Whis and Bulma show up trouble seems to follow. She finds herself thrown into the past, and finds out why Saiyans chose only strong women.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Spanish Angels**

 _ **Salero Ranch**_

The warm wind brushed across her chapped face. Brown eyes squinted as she berated herself for not wearing any sunglasses. However, when she awoke this morning the last thing she remembered where the tinted lenses. She was too excited to get to the archaeological site. Then again, she thought she had an extra pair in the truck. The sky was cloudless and very blue. It reminded her of the bright blue eyes of her godmother. But blue eyes communicated many things to her. The sun was so bright now that the blue was whiter than any other color. She cursed herself again for forgetting her glasses. Thankfully, the tents surrounding the restoration of the Adobe settlement in Salero Arizona; a ghost town to be sure, made it bearable. Pan arrived two months ago; she had branched, was doing something out from the shadow of her family and friends.

Ironically, it was her godmother who set up the excursion for her. Bulma Briefs knew the holders of the Salero Ranch. Which was in the Santa Rita Mountains of Santa Cruz County. What remains of Salero is on private property belonging to the Salero Ranch. Pan was taking part in helping to stabilize and preserving the deteriorating adobe buildings.

Pan tried not to think about how many times this place was destroyed along with the earth. But she refused to go down that dark path. Everyone she knew had the powers of the gods, the god of destruction could end her world by sneezing. Pan doubted that they could keep having do-overs and wishes.

The best thing that could happen is that they would all just leave. The edge the world seems to hover was perilous. There were times when even she could feel the unimaginable pull to continue to grow as strong as her father and grandfather. It was an addictive thing. However, she had an urge to hold precious life in her hands and make something rather than to destroy. They were all blind to how much their power achievements lead more to destruction than creation. Hence her escape to Arizona. It was the furthest place on earth from her home. Her family would freak if she left earth. Pan had an aptitude for the tedious manual work of this caliber. She was not afraid of menial labor. Nor was Pan fearful of research. She wanted to restore the ghost town in a way that reflected that original component that were used the 1800's.

Suddenly not having her sunglasses was less critical. She would make do but remember them the next day. Pan took some of the mortar mud and began to form the bricks needed to restore the wall she had been working on. It was not as though she could throw in cement. The adobe structures couldn't be reshaped by using different materials, their expansion and solidifying temperatures were not the same. She could, however, enhance their drying time. Her bricks were heated by her Ki. It could generate heat hotter than the sun, thus acted as a kiln. Her restorations would last longer than some of the others structures here. Though she wasn't creating homes for people to live, it gave her a chance to learn how to make something. This was very satisfying.

Because she did not want to appear too weird, most of her contemporaries who were helping here, took off at 3 PM. The sun was too hot, and they were also far from civilization. The fact that the border to Mexico was not far off, there was an ever-present danger. The crew packed up and took the hike back to where other vehicles were parked. They traveled together, as to not have anyone left behind, safety in numbers. Pan felt like if any danger came their way she would not allow harm to come to those there. Another factor she was thankful for. They were students and teachers and ordinary folk, natives of the area who wanted to restore their history. They all had strong urges that brought them here. She took this very sincerely. With her power, even more, good would come of it all.

They made it back to the parking area, Aidan, Julian and Jose, were all about Pan's age. They were commenting on Pan and her crazy dance moves.

"Hey, hermanita?! Wanna dance tonight?" Jose hollered at Pan.

Pan could only smile. Thankful he could not see her cheeks flush. Jose was always flirting with Pan after work.

Julian hit her brother, "Aye, Jose you stop bothering Pan."

"Hey, Pan-Chan you coming tonight?" Jose asked again.

"Only if you're paying Jose" Pan yelled back.

"Ah! You break his heart, Miss Pan, Jose has no money. But I do!" Aidan rejoiced.

Julian only laughed. It was right Jose was a working student. He was as broke as most of them all. Aidan however, came from a well to do family with long connections Arizona real estate. Like Pan, he had a calling to be here to make use of his skills.

Pan jumped in her truck, a typical 4x4, H2 Hummer. Bulma had supplied the Salero Ranch a few of them for the usage of the restoration. Pan didn't want to know what other reasons Bulma had in the area. Most all of it was for Capsule Corporation, Pan hadn't wanted to be here for the Company, she tried to be here for the work. Bulma would probably get her more involved later. Pan was sure of it. Somehow they all ended up working for her in the end.

Pan was just happy, being part of something else. And though she had no romantic feeling toward Jose, she really did not mind the attention. She was accepted by them and felt the power of being a woman. Here she was not known as Hercules granddaughter. Nor was her Capsule Corporation connections well known. No one even asked. She hadn't told any lies. It was a relief on so many levels.

They all rode back to the Spirit Tree Inn, near Patagonia. It was a 40-minute drive after a five-mile walk. Pan had much time to contemplate her night. All the trucks had radios in them, the chatter was amusing. They continued to joke about Pan's dancing and her singing. Most people shared rides. Pan was one of the few who had her own vehicles, upon Bulma's insistent. Capsule Corporation was also paying for everyone stay and given a per diem for food. The joke was that no one was using their own monies. Capsule Corporation supported everything. For some, this was a pleasant change. The people surrounding the areas did not look at gift horse in the mouth. The Capsule Corp was making an impact in Arizona, bringing back commerce to the southwest cities.

The Dancing for the night was to take place at the Wheel Wagon Saloon. All the workers on the site had taken to the place as their own party house. The locals were more accommodating. Jose and Julian were a part of the local scene. The only time Pan cringed was Karaoke night. This week was her turn to wow the guests. She wondered if she could not just take a hike and say that she had a date… then frowned. What she would give to eat some of Chef Todd's quiet dinners at the Inn. But the gang would not hear of it. They were not into the high quality of food that the B&B offered. They loved the breakfast though. Most every night was at the Saloon. Outside of Karaoke, she also admired some of the motorcycles that parked out front. She dreamed of asking Bulma to send her one of the hoverbikes so she could go explore the area more. She did not want to fly too much. Someone might notice her. The city also had many watchers of the sky here.

She hauled her cooler to the back of the H2 and let the water drain. This lodge was a higher elevation than the Ranch. So, the temperature was colder. She wanted to let the water run down her face, but the heat was dropping. She recycled the water into a jug and pushed the cooler back into the truck. That's when she saw the black plastic. Her extra pair of sunglasses had been smooshed behind the cooler. Jumping into the back, she retrieved them. However, she noticed that they had been cracked. "Ah well guess I need to go replace them." She smiled maybe a trip to the store would get her out of singing. She would act as though she couldn't find her other ones sitting in the room at the Inn.

Throwing her gear over her shoulder and grabbing the jug Pan proceeded to go into her room. Some of the workers shared a part of the bunkhouses. Bulma had spread the guests throughout the Inn, as to not take over all of the cheaper rooms at the B&B. Jose and Julian were the only two that drove home, for they lived nearby at another ranch. Bulma gave them the per diem for bunking and eating anyway.

As Pan opened the door to her room, she stiffened. She dropped her gear and jug of water, it splashed all over the entrance. Pan would need to replace it now. But she was not alone. Someone was in her room.

"Pan!" the loud voice greeted her.

"What's up Bulma?" Pan asked picking up the gear and broken plastic jug. Then she went to the closet to grab a towel, she jumped when another figure moved into the sitting room of her little home.

"Hai! Whis!" Pan then realized that she had been startled by a strong force. Whis had an eerie signature. She was not always prepared for him. "Is Lord Beerus here too?" she asked afraid for real this time.

Bulma laughed, "No, he's too busy arguing with Goku and probably asleep by now."

Whis only laughed his melodic laugh. Pan eyed both wearily. He seemed so benign. But Pan still feared him and what he represented.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you two?" she asked, knowing she might not have to sing tonight. Thankful for something.

"I promised Whis that we would try other types of food. Tonight we are going to have a greasy burgers and fries." Bulma was back to her mission of filling up Whis again.

"Bulma is there something going on?" Pan asked fear creeping up. When Bulma was on a mission to get on the good side of Whis, something terrible always loomed nearby.

"No, nothing like that, just two friends having something to eat. Right, Whis?" Bulma interjected.

"Nothing going on like you say Bulma." Whis played back.

"Really Pan, nothing at all going on, I just can't wait to see some real cowboys!"

"Real cowboys, huh, you know we aren't in the old west." Pan reminded them.

"Haha, But we can be. I just love the movies and history lessons about this place." Whis peeled delightfully.

"Ah, Dende," Pan shook her head.

"Relax Pan, we won't crimp the style, and plus I get to wear my new boots. I bought a pair for you too!" Bulma exclaimed.

Then Whis had a cowboy hat on his head. "We went all out on attire, I can fit right in. No need to worry about us!"

Pan looked at the light blue cowboy hat on Whis head. And shook her own. What had she done to deserve this?

"Okay, we can go eat some greasy burger, but I have to get a new jug, and I broke my sunglasses today. I'm going to jump in the shower and clean up."

"Don't worry Pan, Whis and I will go and talk to Marcy and Todd ( the owners of the Inn). Tomorrow we promised Todd to try some of his food and the wine…."

Pan closed her mind to the intrusion. She just wanted to wash the day away. She couldn't believe she had to entertain them tonight. Thankful though Bulma hadn't brought the whole gang over. Though Bra might be a worthwhile distraction. But she was busy studying for midterms. Who wants to go to school in the summer? Pan was not that eager, then she remembered that she was getting credits for her job here. She shook her head. This seemed too easy, except for the company…..

The memory of Whis explaining that they could be in the old west chimed inside Pan's head. What would that entail? And there it was, the feeling that too much power brought on impossible being made possible. She promised herself to go and just have a good time. The workers were going to get a kick out of having Bulma and a guy like Whis around. She then added tums to her list of items. Greasy food was not always kind to newbies.

Pan wished she had brought her camera, her phone would have to do. Whis, had to get himself up in some rather fancy duds. Aidan, who was intoxicated, took his turn hitting on the slightly androgynous blue cowboy. "You remind me of those rhinestone cowboys." Aidan drawled out.

It was not expected, but Bulma and Pan nearly peed themselves over the change.

"Oh, I just love those wonderful shirts. Thank you for the compliment." Whis replied exuberantly.

Pan's hand was on Bulma's shoulder, "Oh dear, if I hadn't heard this. My god Bulma, do you know if What's people even partake in …" But Pan could even say the words.

Under her breath, Bulma said, "I never even asked. He seemed to like food like sex though."

Whis turned his eye to the girls. He had heard them perfectly, and he wasn't a bit bothered by the alcohol. "Aidan ill be right back." He told the wonderful man he had been talking to.

"You two are so obnoxious. It must be a Saiyan thing..." but Bulma interrupted, "Hey I am not a Saiyan!"

Whis shook his head, "for not want of the DNA, you are very much one."

But nothing deterred Bulma once she was started, "so Whis, you like Aidan?"

"We like everyone or not. You could say I am not always just an angel, or that I am. Either way, I am always the best."

Pan did a double take, "He told us."

Whis only gave that patient smile of his and went back to talk to Aidan.

Pan and Bluma decided to take a couple of shots of Tequila to blow off that conversation.

A familiar lilt called out to Pan a moment later, "Panny! Oh, so hermanita! You going to sign to for me now?"

Bulma asked. "who the hell is that?"

"Oh my god, get me the fuck out of here." She pleaded with Bulma.

"NO, whoohoo wants your name?" asked a drunk Bulma.

"Jose." He called back.

"You want Panny to sing?"

"Si, Miss Bulma."

"Ah, you know me. Well, I think we should hear Miss Panny sing."

"What are you doing I almost got out of this?" Pan argued under her breath.

"Ah damn, Pan live a little," Bulma suggested.

So encouraged by the group they all began to chant "Panny Panny."

Pan felt the heat rise on her cheeks, she slowly walked over to the stage area, held up her hand and cheers roared. She hadn't wanted to do this, but she would never back down from a challenge. Now Pan just had to find the right song. A traditional favorite was what she needed. She saw it. Joan Baez wrote it and sang it. Pan had felt a great connection.

Well I'll be damned  
Here comes your ghost again  
But that is not unusual  
It's just that the moon is full  
And you happened to call  
And here I sit  
Hand on the telephone  
Hearing a voice, I'd known  
A couple of light years ago  
Heading straight for a fall

As I remember your eyes  
Were bluer than robin's eggs  
My poetry was lousy you said  
Where are you calling from?  
A booth in the midwest  
Ten years ago  
I bought you some cufflinks  
You brought me something  
We both know what memories can bring  
They bring diamonds and rust

Well you burst on the scene  
Already a legend  
The unwashed phenomenon  
The original vagabond  
You strayed into my arms  
And there you stayed  
Temporarily lost at sea  
The Madonna was yours for free  
Yes the girl on the half-shell  
Could keep you unharmed

Now I see you standing  
With brown leaves falling all around  
And snow in your hair  
Now you're smiling out the window  
Of that crummy hotel  
Over Washington Square  
Our breath comes out white clouds  
Mingles and hangs in the air  
Speaking strictly for me  
We both could have died then and there

Now you're telling me  
You're not nostalgic  
Then give me another word for it  
You who are so good with words  
And at keeping things vague  
'Cause I need some of that vagueness now  
It's all come back too clearly  
Yes I loved you dearly  
And if you're offering me diamonds and rust  
I've already paid

(A/N check out the song)

The crowd was silent for a moment after Pan finished the song. Then the place erupted into a huge cheer.

Bulma wiped tears from her eyes, Pan came back to the bar where they had been sitting.

"Oh, Pan I had no idea you had a voice of an angel."

Pan hunkered her shoulder down, "it's so embarrassing."

That was when she was touched on her shoulder, Pan turned to see who was there.

Whis stood behind her his scepter in his hand, the cowboy hat no longer on his head, but on Aidan's.

"Thank you, Pan, that was wonderful. I might ask to hear you sing again."

"But…" Pan stuttered.

Whis winked, and they comically added, "Just not in this kind of place."

"Oh Whis…" Pan gushed. A compliment from him was such an honor, Pan forgot to fear the being.

Jose, appeared once again and grabbed Pan's hand and kissed it. "Miss Pan, you touch my heart as always." Then he turned and left.

She guessed it was not such a bad night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Spanish Angels**

 _All in a Day's work_

Her mouth was dry when she woke up Pan reached for the bottled water next to her bed, the last remnant of water trickled down her throat. She groaned. Now Pan had to get up and go the fridge in the kitchenette to get some more. Some days she wondered if she should just keep a canteen by her bed instead of a small bottle; being Saiyan and all. She begrudgingly got up as these thoughts flittered in her head.

"Oh, ow!" she exclaimed, noticing she was not alone in her room. "Oh, Whis you gave me a fright, why are you in my room?" she asked trying not to be rude, but she was twitchy.

"I Suppose it was because Bulma was too loud, I had my room, but I am not one for sleeping," Whis explained.

"Oh, Okay… did you want to ask me something then?" Pan was confused but would play the game.

"Since you asked, I hoped you don't mind; I do find being in this room a bit more peaceful. You have a very calming persona when you not awake."

"Ha, as my father would say 'it is because I sleep like a Saiyan,'" Pan repeated the line.

"I suppose it could be that, at least not like a god I know. No, I find it soothing because your dreams are not like everyone else." Then Whis placed his hand on Pan's. It was the second time in less than 24 hours that he touched her. "you have a deep soul, Pan. I don't understand why you would run away from your family when I don't see the reason."

"Did my father put you up to this? Is he still on about me leaving Japan? I swear that man can leave earth, and yet I travel only a few thousand miles and he is such a dad!"

"Fear not Pan; I don't report back to Gohan. I am just curious about you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't see why." Pan curled her lip. This was the most bizarre conversation yet.

"Do you know about the history of this area?' he asked

Pan, under her breath, said, 'talk about changing the subject.'

"Some, most thought the internet, but there is a local bookstore that has a few books written about this part of Arizona. The historical society is also not far from here. Each little town around here has some major history only dating back to the wild west days. And the mining times. "

"Ah, yes, the complete depletion of ores. Is leaves an ugly mark on the earth. Not much different from a battle." The remark felt like a lecture.

"I guess so." Pan was feeling the fatigue.

"I have been here before," Whis informed her, perhaps seeing if she wanted to know more.

Now Pan was thrown again. She wished that she could drink her water and go back to bed.

But Whis was not someone you could push off like that. "When?" She was curious cause Whis never revealed too much about himself.

"Oh, during a time that correlates to the time of the adobes' your building. We came to collect some wayward demi's." Nonplussed.

'Demi what's?" Pan whispered.

"Nephilim. Of course."

"Wait, Nephilim exist?' Incredulously Pan asked. Feeling like she had been stumped by the conversation more than once.

"But of course, they do, I exist, you exist." Whis looked at her with that serene face. And Pan could feel sleepiness overcome her.

"I am going to sleep. Goodnight Whis." As she, she fell off with no other thought in her head.

The next morning Pan awoke, feeling the pains of the night before. It was not the drink but the late-night company which had her brain in a fog. For some reason, she believed that her visitor had done something to make her fall asleep. She looked at her phone by the bed in noticed the time. She had fifteen minutes before she would usually leave to go the Ranch. Hurriedly she tossed her blankets off her. 'Damn now I am going to have to eat in the truck.' She complained aloud.

Pan threw on her clothes laced her boots and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at herself and cringed. Pan reached for the brush to try and tame her hair and ended up twisting it into a sloppy bun. She grabbed her gear, and hat, then noticed her sunglasses on the side table. Her hands were full. She dropped her stuff put on the glasses grabbed her stuff again and then looked at the door. She dumped her stuff again, opened the door grabbed her stuff up again and then walked out into the brilliant sunlight. Luckily the door opened outward. She used her foot to close the door and was satisfied with the click. Then wondered how Whis had gotten into her room last night. Then she cringed for she could not bang her head out of stupidity. Her hands were full. Her Hummer was not far from her door, and she dropped her stuff again in front of the dust-covered vehicle. She reached into her pocket to grab her key fob.

"Here let me help you."

Smooth hands took the fob and opened the door. Pan froze. It was all she needed. A helping hand. And that voice, she dared not look over her shoulder to verify what her senses, heart, ears, and body knew. The door to the truck opened, and she jumped up into the seat. Meanwhile, the helper loaded her stuff into the back of the hummer. She noticed he added another cooler to it. Her heart beat rapidly. Bulma should have warned her.

"Mind if I grab a lift from you?" he asked. His voice a smooth as glass.

"Sure"

He jumped into the passenger side. Pan did not even want to ask why.

Adjusting the vents to cool her burning skin, she blasted the air conditioner. Except the air was not hot yet. It still was nippy outside. The night chill had not been burned off by the blazing sun. But Pan needed something to cool her cheeks.

She pulled out of the parking lot, noting that there were no other hummers. She was running late. But instead of pulling into the road and head toward the Ranch she went directly across the highway to the convenience store gas station.

"I haven't had breakfast." She replied. Leaving the truck running she jumped out and ran inside to grab whatever she could find.

Thankfully, there were apples, bananas, and donuts. Everything a girl needs to survive. She grabbed a few of each and then went to get a large coffee, something she doubted she needed but it was her comfort. She had become a coffee drinker.

Hands full again and annoyed, her helper jumped out of the truck to open her door for her again. Pan sighed. Visibly perturbed at herself. She jumped into the truck placing the food on the middle consul; and her coffee in its cup holder.

The drive would take a while, and Pan doubted she could be with him that long without incident. The man next to her would expect something. She took the notion and looked over at him. He was dressed similarly to her, that made her frown. 'Great.' She thought, him in a wife beater with a blue dungaree shirt, Levi jeans, and timberlands; she hated to see the hat and the kerchief around his neck. He would fit in except for the lavender hair. Thank goodness, he had on sunglasses. Those blue eyes would ruin it all.

Pan was driving along the unpaved road, which the Hummer glided on. The rough terrain was easy on the big truck. The silence around them so far was putting her on edge; she couldn't think of any words to say to the man next to her. She pulled over a few miles short of their destination and parked the truck. She tried to settle her anxiety, but nothing worked. Giving up all pretense, forgoing any words, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over the consul, never mind the coffee cup she skimmed over. She straddled the man next to her, her face so close to his. Automatically, his arms wrapped around her waist pinning Pan closer to him still. Lips crashed in a violent kiss. His hat tossed to the dash; she leaned in to bite his ear. He tried to pull her shirt off from her body, but he was captured between his seat and her thighs. He had not expected the assault this far from the hotel, Pan's timing was as eclectic as the girl herself.

He maneuvered enough to have her cami shirt pulled up over her bra, and one cup pulled to the side exposing one breast and a pert nipple. Her moan of satisfaction brought some semblance of rationale. "Fuck Pan, either let me up and jump in the back, or drive back."

But though he wished to fulfill the need arising inside, Pan crushed his cheeks together with one hand,

"where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I would get here when I could." He said though he could barely talk with her holding his face so tightly.

Pan jumped off him and scooted to the back of the truck; all the seats were in the down position. She pulled off her boots and kicked them to where the two coolers nestled. Her jeans were next. He took his time. He unbuckled his seatbelt, then pulled off one boot with his foot, then used his right foot to pull off the left boot. From the front seat he undid his jeans a got them off they meshed to the floorboard. Pan was eager for him as he was for her. However, Trunks was so to act on purpose.

Climbing over the consul, he tried not to nudge her cup. That coffee was going to be cold.

Pan pulled him down and went right to his boxers, and then she laughed to herself. He sprung from his undergarments, and she wasted no time in taking him into her mouth. His hands automatically brushed through her hair snagging the bun. But Pan was quick to pull off. She moved up his torso, kissing him once then straddled him again. The hummer had just enough height, and she leaned forward, his cock found her opening, and with no hands guiding, she slid down him, with sudden impact and engulfed warmth, they moaned in harmony. Pan could touch the roof and as leverage, use the confined space, to give the man a ride of his life. His large hands gripped her waist and rocked her hips as she posted a steady rhythm. The feeling of having Trunks inside her gave her a complete feeling. And somehow, no matter the differences between them, that him under her was just perfect. She let go of the roof to put her hands on his chest and rocked forward, hitting that spot that drove her over the edge. " Fuck" they both said.

Then he asked " Pan you like that?" he questioned knowing the answer.

"Oh god, that yes!"

He smiled despite himself; he loved it when she would just let go of all inhibition.

She might have orgasmed once, but he was building up. Pan would go until fully exhausted. She was never one for a quick tumble. It was all or nothing with her; then he realized it was her in every aspect of life. Which was why he had taken some time to get there. He had chased her across the earth. He planned to give Pan everything to its full extent; he doubted she would believe him though.

He began to sweat as Pan rode him, frustrating built inside and he needed to change positions to fulfill his need now that she little Demi had reached a climax twice.

Using a little more force than necessary, he managed to turn her under him. Her slick entrance welcomed him, and he began to power up to bulk up. A little trick he never got to use on anyone but his little Saiyan. Filling Pan, even more, her whimper moved him. Literally, her pleasure was music to his senses. Then Pan slipped a little dirty phrase to him. "Yes, daddy fuck me." Trunks hadn't roleplayed with her in quite a while, and when she made that voice, the memories shook him. She was playing a game, and he was not interested in addressing the why of it. He just plunged deeper with more fierceness. "uh Trunks!'

"That's right sweetie," Trunks pace increasing; he was getting closer. "Your daddy is not here now." He said tongue in cheek.

"But you like it when I call you daddy!" she panted out reminded him that he once had. But there were too many things to unpack in his head before he would indulge her in their little game. Right now, he only wanted to cum.

To shut her up he kissed her. A sloppy and wet kiss, sweat beaded on his upper lip. The sun was beating up the top of the hummer, and the A/C was not blowing as cool while idling. But that contact, that intimacy of kissing Pan made his orgasm come faster and easier. He pushed deep inside releasing his seed. The satisfied smirk on her face was unmistakable. She loved when he finished. It was a relief and a challenge. As though she beat him in some game they were playing. He kissed her once more, taking the smile away. He knew they were not a game, but she would always challenge him in this way.

Peeling himself off of her he looked at the clock on the dashboard; "I think we are late." He commented easily without the panic he knew would erupt inside Pan's head.

"Shit" she complained though was not hurrying like she normally would when presented with her tardiness. Trunks looked around the back of the truck and found his boxers. They were on top the cooler. He grabbed them and jumped up to the passenger seat, pulling them up he began to gather his jeans and redress. He would have to adjust himself when he got out of the truck. Pan gathered her panties and jeans from the back. She took her time relishing in the romp they had just shared. She jumped back into the driver's seat, forgoing her boots. Her hair was half in a bun and half out. She looked into the rearview mirror, snapped the band and redid the sloppy bun. She found her hat and Trunks on the dash and tossed his to him. Her sunglasses were missing again.

They got to the Ranch quicker then he imagined. But Pan had pushed the hummer taking risks with the engineering of the vehicle. Grumbling about having a bike or plane. He laughed. He too preferred a faster method of transportation, but the Hummer was innocuous in the area if that was possible. Pan stopped the truck and opened her door. She found her socks put them on straight and replaced her boots before jumping out of the truck. Near the gas pedal were her sunglasses. She thanked Dende that they were unscathed. Trunks took his time to adjust himself, feeling the stickiness of their lovemaking. But relishing in the feeling too. He re-tied the kerchief around his neck and made sure his hair was pushed back and pulled the hat forward on his head. Pan looked through the truck and smirked again at him. "I am going to have to kiss that smirk off your face." He explained then looked down shaking his head. "go to work Trunks, I'm sure you're here for more reasons then annoying me today."

She turned off the truck and then slammed her side of the door. But she only stepped to back to the tailgate to get her canteen.

He met her there, grabbing his water. " yes I have work to do too, but it is not the only reason why I'm here."

"Do tell." She smiled now, but he couldn't read her eyes to see what she was feeling.

"I think we are out of time for now but I will tonight." He sighed.

She only shrugged and turned toward ancient adobe house she was finishing up.

Trunks closed up the truck tailgate and looked around.

"Yoohoo, Trunks over here!" and the sound of that voice put a smile automatically on his face. He did need to see where it had come; he knew exactly where to look and to pivot. But he yelled anyway, "Hello mother!"

"We are interested in taking over the entire area. As long as the original site of the town is well preserved. Would they mind if we reopened the town for people to come visit? It won't be a tourist site, but free to visit the historic sites?" Bulma had a look when she explained herself.

Trunks had been quite the entirety of the time. This was his mother's deal. His reasons were beyond the Santa Cruz mountains.

But he was inadvertently drawn back into the negotiations.

"What is your reasoning Mr. Briefs. Your mother has explained that you would be staying on during the completion of the restoration of the town."

Trunks looked at the property manager that represented the private owner. They did not always deal with third parties, but this case was unusual and in America.

Trunks slowly smiled, and then skimmed back to see where Pan was working. Without looking back at the Man he spoke, "you see that young woman over there?" Trunks nudged his chin. "Well while I have other interests in the area, this place here is her new pet project. She loves the work, and I just can't stand to be too far from her."

Trunks turned back to the man, and he had a knowing smile. "Is she your wife?" he asked.

Bulma laughed a little but shook her head.

"No, not yet. Soon maybe" Then Trunks laughed, but then he got very serious. "She is a very serious anthropologist student. She is the daughter of very important people in my country, even the world."

"Do I know of her family?" he asked of Trunks.

"Maybe, have you heard of Satan Hercules?" Trunks questioned. Bulma turned away from them. Trunks was working an angle. She didn't want to laugh again.

"Of course! Who hasn't heard of the World Champion, Saviour of our very planet."

"Well that young lady is his only granddaughter, and she wishes to save the world in her way. And she wants to start here. How could I not want to do all I can to give her and the people of Arizona a piece of their history back."

"Mr. Briefs, you a very much a man in love." The property manager remarked.

Bulma looked at her son, she knew his lopsided grin, it was not from her nor her husband. This was all Trunks.

"is it a deal?" Trunks asked not giving an answer.

"Who am I to stand in the way of all you wish to give?"

They both laughed and shook hands.

Trunks turned to his mother, and whispered, "I trust you can finish this without my help?"

"Of course son." She smiled up at her beautiful child.

Trunks and Bulma and the property manager walked back to where the trucks were all parked. The sun was getting hotter and the work day for them out in the heat was coming to a close. Trunks helped his mother up into the truck of the property manager. She would be riding back into town with him, hopefully finishing the business of the purchase of Salero Ranch. But before she left, she asked her son, "have you finished your business at home?" Trunks questioned her with a look. Bulma tried again, "Is your divorce final?" clarifying her point.

Trunks tapped his mother on her nose, "I told you I would be here when I was finished."

Satisfied and giving thanks to the gods. Her son had not just been feeding them bullshit.

Jose wondered over to where Pan was washing her hands. "hermanita, you were very late today? Are you going to dance with me tonight?"

"Jose, leave Pan alone, didn't you see that her man is here tonight?"

"What, no what man?" he exclaimed so excitedly now.

" You saw him that yummy tall man with those blue eyes." Julian crooned.

Pan could only laugh at the play. Julian hadn't even seen Trunks eyes, but she did know all about Trunks Briefs.

Aidan stopped next to the three, and he couldn't help but continue the joking, "Mm him, that is one delicious man."

"Oh but Aidan I thought you were smitten with Whis last night?"

"Darling I can always look. And that is worth looking at."

Pan could feel a blush, but her face was hot, to begin with, no one noticed the red.

"But Pan, I still want a dance tonight. There is no singing though. Too bad cause you sing so lovely." Jose added.

Julian just swapped her brother's arm again.

Trunks could not help but hear the interplay between Pan and her companions, but since he had not met them, he would play the human greeting game.

"You all ready to head back?" he asked politely when he arrived at the group.

"Yes just packing up, Trunks I would like you to meet, Aidan, Julian, and her brother Jose." Pan introduced them quickly.

"Her brother Jose, you wound me Hemanita." Jose challenged.

"Aye, Jose stop it" Julian wanted.

"Trunks are you and Pan going to come to the Saloon tonight? They have line dancing, sadly no karaoke." Julian asked for her brother's sake.

"That sounds like a plan, Pan? You are you game?" politely.

"No singing." Pan agreed but left her decision based on the that.

Thr group dispersed, everyone hiked to their vehicle and climbed in. The siblings jumped in their Hummer, and Jose began his regular, jovial rumblings on the CB. Aidan got in his and waited for another member of their team to join him. They did try to carpool. Pan was walking toward her truck when Trunks asked, "Pan you want me to drive?"

She looked back at him incredulously. "I just thought that I didn't do much but walk around today that you might relax?" he smiled.

Pan only shrugged her shoulders. Leave to him anyway. He would annoy her until she relinquished.

At the tailgate, she poured the rest of her canteen over her face, then took a rage from out of her pocket and swiped the excess water off her face. Trunks followed suit but drank his water instead. Then he grabbed Pan around her waist. They were hidden from anyone left the parking area. He kissed Pan, deeply, savoring the salty flavor of her lips. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Pan handed Trunks her key fob, and as she turned to go to the passenger side, he slapped her ass. That only prompted a laugh from Pan.

He drove the way he did everything. Hard and fast. Thankfully, the others had had a head start from the Ranch. He reached the group as they were all turning out into the highway and headed to their destinations. Jose and Julian were heading home to shower and change. Aidan and Maria turned north. They were not heading back to the hotel, Maria needed to go into town. Pan and Trunks followed some of the other trucks heading back to the inn. When they pulled in Trunks could not feel his mothers' Ki. And was grateful for some downtime with Pan. Jumping out of the hummer she went to the back and opened the tailgate. Grabbing her gear and canteen, she lugged the stuff up to her door. Trunks holding the keys easily maneuvered to it and opened it for her. He stepped in beside her and was grateful for the blast of cold air. He dropped his canteen and began to take off his clothes. Pan was doing the same thing. Neither had much to say. They both made way into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he blasted them with cold water, it was a shock, but the hot water took a moment to kick in. But when it did the water stung them, the dust from the day running down, it was a pleasure just to feel the grim running off. Pan reached behind Trunks and grabbed a bottle of body wash. It was not his expensive one from Japan, but one she had picked up a the Safeway, cheap and easy.

"I hate admitting it, but I missed you," Pan said giving voice.

"why do you hate to admit that?" he asked

"I didn't want you to think that I can't live without you."

"It's not that I can live without you."

Pan slapped his chest, making bubbles splash. "Don't say that." She admonished

"Why not Pan? I'm here aren't I?" he really couldn't understand her reasoning.

"Yeah, but not just for me, I knew you would be here for the company."

"Pan, look at me."

She dared to look into the blue eyes.

"The company is here because I am here. And I am here because you are."

"But you mother had already started the internship and purchase of the Ranch." Pan reminded him. Not giving him an inch to argue.

He shook his head. He could not indulge Pan in everything that would give too much of himself away. There were other reasons why Pan would have chosen Arizona. Bulma had suggested it. But the real reason was 3 hours from the Ranch they had just purchased.

So he just said, "can't you just accept that fact that I am here to be with you." It exasperated him. They would talk it out. In the right time.

Pan just wouldn't look back at him. But her small hands kept rubbing his pecks and making soap trails.

He wouldn't get any more conversation about it in the shower. He was thankful for that. He had no intention of being so serious right then.

"here," he said turning her around and he grabbed the shampoo form the towel rack. He poured more than enough into his hand he rubbed some down her long hair and then added some to his. He spiked up his har with the shampoo and then went back to scrubbing her hair. With her back to him, he did not have to look at her biting her lip. Hopefully, should wold relax into his ministrations.

When he felt, that the cold wash no more dust out he turned her back wound so that she could rinse her hair out. He then washed his hair. She scooted behind him as he rinsed off. She missed his huge shower back in Japan. It had had two shower heads and could fit three of these showers inside it. But she loved the fact that they stood so close to one another. As Trunks washed his hair, Pan had added conditioner to her hair. She could not brush it if she hadn't. Then while her she waited those three minutes for it to do its miracle work, Pan reached back up to the towel rack that held all of her toiletries, she grabbed the face wash. Trunks just used the body wash to clean himself off.

Finally, all rinsed off, Pan grabbed the shower head, grateful that it detached from the wall. It was long enough to help her clean all of her other parts. Using her the soap, she cleaned between her legs, but Trunks took an opportunity to rub more body wash over her butt cheeks and slid his hand between them. She felt so completely handled when he did such things. Trunks did not miss the opportunity to initiate what happened next. He used the shower head to remove all of the soap, but his hands had done much of the cleaning themselves. He set the shower head back into this holder and turned off the water. Opening the door, he grabbed a large towel and handed it to Pan. He took one and dried his hair quickly, then tied it around his waist.

Pan grabbed another towel and tied her fair up in it. They both left the tiny bathroom and walked over to the bed. Trunks found a remote and turned on the TV. He upped the volume and tossed the controller back to the nightstand. Pan was still in the bathroom area, she rubbed moisturizer on her face and unwrapped her hair. She took her brush and tried to run it through the wet mess. Satisfied she braided it length and tied the end with a random band on the counter. Finally, she reached the bed. It was nice to have the staff make her bed every day. She never got up to do it.

"they usually get to the Wheel Wagon around 8."

Trunks spied the clock on the nightstand and was satisfied. They had three hours before they were expected for dinner.

Trunks grabbed at Pan's towel and dragged her to him. It dropped to the floor, and he kissed Pan. As they rolled from her on top to him on top, he asked her, "So what were you trying to say today little girl?"

Pan giggled. "I said yes fuck me, daddy."

"Hmm, that's what I thought you said." Trunks took his time and kissed Pan from her lips down her body, never meandering from the center line. She tightened up. The sensation was a bit sensitive for it tickled a bit. But all too soon he had found her flower and delved with his tongue into its lovely folds, and Pan opened her legs wider as the sensation had no tickling effect on her. He added his fingers to massage her opening and licked her clit. It was exquisite. He certainly was good at making her feel so damn good.

Grabbing at his lavender locks, she pulled his hair and moaned her absolute pleasure.

'So close' he thought.

"Ah, uh, yes, yes…"

Trunks cock twitched when she came, her juices flowed and her temperament at ease.

"Pan, you taste so sweet."

Her cheeks did become even pinker. He loved how she blushed. He kissed her now, sharing her essence with her. In another moment he slid easily inside of her, filling her with his hardness.

He would take his time for a moment then slam deeply inside her. She needed to know that she belonged to him. As though to brand her with himself.

Holding him as much as she could, Trunks pushed up and relentlessly, pushed forward, Pan could only hold on as he created a frantic rhythm that she couldn't compete with. He filled her, and then he began that power up, that change his body even more. Pan used her own energy to stay with Trunks, but let to work up to him. He created the pace, and she knew from before that he wanted and needed her to feel all of him, and she needed and wanted to feel well fucked. He had been the only one that could do this for her. She was had been the only one that could be this for him. Pan hoped it was more and Trunks hoped that she wanted more.

"Trunks" she struggled out.

"Yes Pan," he panted.

"I wanna turn over."

"As you wish baby."

Pan felt the pressure leave her legs, and they were like lead as she turned over to her stomach. She was on her knees and hands, Trunks had a hard time not smacking her perfect ass, but he didn't want to indulge in that too much tonight. Instead, he rubbed his hand over her smooth ass, and slid in behind her, filling her even more so.

"Do you want it hard?" he asked.

Pan thought about how courteous he sounded. "Go fast like you do to make me cum."

He obliged, he always hit the front of her cervix, and that was thee spot for her instant orgasm.

Her cries of pleasure nearly caused him t release inside, but he controlled it.

Pan had fallen into the pillows after she came, and he turned her over to face him again. "I love when you cum." He smiled, his lips on hers.

Slowly now, laying side by side, he wrapped her left leg around his hip. He pulled her body close in and filled Pans again, but now face to face, he slowly rocked his hips and began kissing Pan. It was this slow pace that could really give him a strong orgasm. He was close now, and he couldn't stop or lose the buildup. His heart was pounding quickly, and her body was quivering.

Calling her name as he jerked inside of her wet opening, his body shuddered with the power of the orgasm. He moved in his pleasure but sounded almost wounded. Pan squeezed him to her, not fearing an injury but needed to be as close to him as she could. It was orgasmic for her as well when he came like that. It was a completion of their physical need for another, it was like a pull she never experienced with any other before.

Trunks buried his head into her shoulder and sighed. He felt great, but a little too relaxed. He would fall asleep in a moment if he didn't set the alarm. "shit, where is my phone?" he asked no one

And Pan laughed. "I don't know is it in your pants?"

Trunks looked around till he spied his jeans crumbled on the floor. He jumped up and checked a pocket. There he set the alarm. "Okay so now we have two hours from they expect us for dinner."

She rolled her eyes and didn't complain. He pulled her up to him on the bed, and they relaxed. Pan fit into him he wrapped her in his arms. And snuggled down, the TV was still playing whatever it was he had put on.

But it was twenty minutes later when someone knocked at the door, "Pan are you in there it's me!"

Pan named and shook her head. She got up slipping form Trunks held and went to the door. The voice was familiar. A quick Ki scan and Pan was not happy. She opened the door not really caring what he thought, " Dad, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed loud enough to wake Trunks.

"Bulma didn't tell you?" asked Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Spanish Angels**

 _Intervention?_

"No, Bulma didn't tell me anything." Pan retorted her voice rising at intervals.

Gohan pushed his glasses up his nose and put his head down shaking it. "Why don't you get dressed, and we can talk then?"

Pan nodded her head and closed the door. She looked at Trunks. He seemed asleep, but she knew he was a light sleeper and she had been loud enough. "Get your ass up Trunks; it seems there is a lot that your mother hasn't told me. Damn it I asked her this the other day!"

Trunks slowly got up and went to get his jeans.

"You're not wearing them are you?"

"Really Pan?" he retorted. Then he pulled out a small pouch with dino caps.

Trunks walked over to Pan and tilted her face up and kissed her nose, "you have been gone too long from home."

Pan cringed at this though, "I am home."

"Please Pan, this is not a home; this is temporary. If you want to live and work in Arizona, then you need to get a house. And since I am going to be here, that is probably the next thing I will handle.'

"No, No. Trunks I don't want to move out of here."

Trunks looked at her and wanted to ask her why, but he was afraid he knew why. She left home to be away from the materials that seem to control her life. Trunks understood and knew the reasons, but that didn't mean he had to live out of a hotel. He would not subject himself to the meager things if he did not have to. She could work all day in the dirt, making mud balls and restoring the town. But when the day was done, there was no reason why she had to subsist with the dirt and grime that she tracked home every night. He did not exist in his sweaty Gi's. And that made him smirk there were a few things in his world that he knew Pan missed. Living as these humans lived caused her to hide whom she was. Therefore, of course, she would want to have a place where Pan could be Pan.

He opened a small capsule, surveyed his clothes and pulled out a dress T-shirt and a darker, cleaner pair of jeans. He gathered a pair of boxer briefs and socks. He dressed quickly then debated whether to take out his boots or were the timberlands.

Pan had quietly donned a tight pair of jeans and a cute eyelet tank. She put on boots, grabbed a cowgirl hat from the top of her little closet. Then he noticed that she was also wearing a belt with a silver buckle.

"You have gone all cowgirl on me." She smiled that bright smile of hers.

It pierced his heart. That was the reason he found it so easy to turn their friendship into the affair it had become. "Fuck," he said under his breath.

He decided on his boots. They weren't all new and shiny. Which made it a perfect choice.

Pan indulged in a few sprays of her perfume and added some lip gloss. The sun had kissed her skin, she didn't want to bother with any makeup she was going to dance tonight and probably do lots of shots.

When they were ready, Trunks checked the time. They still had an hour of free time before they were to meet the crew over at the Wheel Wagon Saloon. He was looking forward to eating a juicy hamburger he had heard wonderful things about them from Whis.

They closed the door and walked to the main house of the B & B. Chef Todd had prepared wine and cheese spread out in their dining room. There they met up with Gohan, Bulma, and Whis. Trunks could not believe that his mother and Whis were decked out in fine rhinestone cowboy outfits.

"Oh, wonderful we are almost all gathered."

It was a weird statement from Whis. And Pan was quick to jump on it. "Who is this all you are talking about Whis?"

"The Demi's of course. You, Trunks, Gohan, me."

"Who are we expecting?" asked Trunks.

He then noticed the look on his mother and Gohan's face.

"Who are we expecting?" asked Pan reiterating Trunks question.

Still, no one said a word, Bulma sipped her wine then swirled the golden liquid in her glass.

"Oh my god, did you both invite the entire gang over here?" Pan cried out.

Trunks could feel the emotions rising inside of Pan's mind.

He didn't have any idea that they would conspire.

"Now Trunks, it's no big deal. I mean Goten and Bra wanted to come and spend some time with you both. It's been ages since the four of you guys have had any fun" Bulma began.

But Trunks cut her off, "I am not here to play mother, I am here on company business."

"Except the time you get to play with my daughter…." Gohan sneered under his breath.

"Daddy, what I do is not playing. And what I do on my off time is my business anyway. It has never been yours."

Trunks hated that Gohan, in this case, was a daddy. Hearing that out of Pan made for a cringe-worthy moment.

"Why is what we do anyone's business?" she asked aloud to anyone.

"Pan I don't think that this is that," Whis explained.

"Well I am so glad you think so, but you being here and now with Gohan, I began to wonder who to believe."

Whis closed his eyes, acknowledging as he had told Pan that he didn't report things back to Gohan. But he hadn't explained why he was curious about her.

"Perhaps we can go for a walk?" Whis asked of, Pan.

Trunks was about to object when something made him stop. It was a matter of why he had come to Arizona, or more so why Pan had been lead to want to come here. In a way, he had been directed here for reasons that seemed too coincidental.

Pan suggested that Whis take the lead in this conversations and 'walk.' No one else seemed inclined to follow them at the moment.

They walked outside, though Whis floated. Pan was in no mood for the games they all played. She came here to do good and be removed from the ongoing drama of home. She didn't resent her family, it was climbing out from under them; that was her motivation. But honestly, if she could be honest was that she wished that Trunks and she could have a clean break of it, and just be them alone. Pan was aware of her own drama she created. It was a dangerous and tempting game. She had won but felt nondeserving and indignant.

" I see now why you would not want Gohan to know your business." Whis began.

' But yet you're here and waiting for the others., I feel deceived." Pan reciprocated.

'I am here for a reason not yet explained. It's another part of why we are all here. It is partly the reason you even chose this place to hide.'

'I am not Hiding in...'

But Whis looked at Pan.

Then she corrected, 'I am postponing an intervention caused by my actions.' She smiled though but didn't look up.

'This place is a beacon to those not of earth, there are many doorways in this universe, and many right here on this planet. Have you ever traveled beyond our dimensions without my help?"

Pan was sure that the questions posed by Whis went back to her room the other night, but Pan wasn't sure where Whis was leading her. ' Once my grandfather took me to king Kais planet and to the Supreme Kais world. But I never walked through a doorway' Pan reflected, then added, 'The room of spirit and time is another path, but does not lead anywhere.'

'Sometimes Pan, though I take care of lord Beerus, there are other demands of being who I am. Taking care of these beacons ensures that others like me and you young lady will be able to move on and achieve their place.'

'What place is beyond here that's not heaven or HFIL?' She asked.

'Billions upon billions of stars and planets and universes that need the right ones to be caretakers and watchers, or just inhabitants.'

'This is so beyond me. What do we have to do with any of that?'

'Through you, can others move on, so that one day you too can move on.'

'This is too metaphysical for me, I just ...'

'You just want to have Trunks all to yourself.'

She actually blushed.

'You won't even let Trunks actually do for you. You don't even believe in his devotion and true love for you.'

'Hey, that's not true.'

'No. It is. Somehow you have been given many gifts, but you refuse to believe in them. You have an odd sense about you. A deep soul, I can't reach.'

'You said that last night.'

'I did? "he asked incredulously.

'Yes, you questioned me why I would leave my family. I didn't leave them. I just wanted a break.'

'And be alone with Trunks?'

'Is that so bad?'

'But you all have jobs to do here. You choose here, and the reason has not a lot to do with Trunks. The feelings yes the place no.'

'So I came here, it didn't matter about me breaking up Trunks family?'

'You came here because you're supposed to be here.'

'I see.'

But she didn't really. Not yet. Whis thought.

Let's go back, I am getting hungry, and it's nearly time for some line dancing.'

'You seem unenthusiastic at that prospect. Whis questioned.

'It's just that, I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore.'

'But we haven't been unless that is where you thought we were? But I'm sure we have always been in Arizona?'

'Never mind Whis it's was an expression."

—

Pan was sitting on a barstool, and the world was tilting. But there was a feeling the calling, she turned toward the front door. In walked the most beautiful creature. Her best friend. Creamy skin, blue eyes that could light a fire and aqua blue locks to match. Behind her was a man, so tempting. They were very striking together. And he could melt anyone's heart. There they were six powerful creatures under one roof, Whis had mentioned seven. Pan wondered who would be next.

At that moment Whis threw himself toward the bar, exclaiming, 'I just love this dancing thing, on oh those French fries! Beereus is missing something.'

'No whis, don't say that. Please don't mention him.' Pan really didn't want the god here. He would be a catalyst for something bad.

'Don't worr"; Whis began then stopped, 'oh looks like we're are all, almost here.'

'So who's the last?' Pan questioned.

'Don't worry Pan Beerus and Goku are preoccupied.'

'Vegeta?' Pan whimpered, his whole family was here anyway.

'Hmmmmm' Whis sighed the looked around the bar.

Bra and Goten had easily joined into the dancing without a second glance at the bar. Whis and Pan watched. Everyone was having a good time.

'Watch, don't question your actions, we are all still subjects to desire, even the good ones.'

He nodded toward the dancers and noticed that Her father and Goten had maneuvered Bra between them, it was innocent,until Gohan's hand skimmed the bottom of Bras denim skit, running a hand against her leg. A gesture not becoming of anyone let alone him.

'What the hell.'  
Pan jumped off her stool, only to have Whis grabbed her arm.

'Let it alone, your father is not here to follow you, now you get to see his reasons.

'His reasons?'

'He came here for another reason, but he also got here early. Ahead of your mother. If we weren't here in Arizona, he would be elsewhere in the same fashion.

'Running his hand up Bras ass?'

'Precisely.'

'I don't understand this!'

"Sit back and enjoy, do you want to know what is going to Happen?" He asked.

' Not really.' Pan deadpanned.

"It's quite erotic, to tell the truth," Whis said retrospectively.

'I'm going to say hello Whis.'

'It won't change a thing...' Whis warned her.

'No?' Pan questioned.

'Not a thing, all things will happen, everyone, until it's time.'

'Time for what?'

'Until It's Time to bring an Angel home.' Then Whis smiled, 'go have fun, Pan.'

And she did just that. Rarely if ever she danced and drank with Trunks and her father.

It was ironic for Gohan had yet to approve of Pans 'relationship ' with Trunks, up until a few years ago the pan and Trunks were like friends. Pan, of course, was friends with Bra... Then as he thought of Bra, Gohan decided not to contemplate the why's. Fuck it, I'm having some fun. Gohan had no place to criticize His daughter's choices when he was not above reproach. Looking at Bra gave him that feeling of hard to repress desire. Whatever else he might be he was no hypocrite, nor a monk.

Gohan didn't grit his teeth when Trunks grabbed Pan by the waist and turned her to him to give a kiss. He only turned back to the other couple; his brother and Bra,. He was no third wheel here, both were accommodating. They all partied as though no consequences would hold them accountable tomorrow.

As the tequila poured, the less inhibited all the players seemed. Julian and Jose, seemed quite able to play keep up with the Saiyan group. And Julian seemed to gravitate toward Bras party of three, no girl should be that lucky with two absolute fine specimens.

Pan had to take a step back and found herself at the bar again if nothing more than to cool off and have water.

She was joined by Whis again and then Trunks one on each side.

'He looks twenty," Pan spoke out.

Trunks looked down into his glass, wondering if Pan would realize that Gohan and company, himself included would look at this age for some time. And now that the god factor had been achieved in both of their lines, they would remain appealing for millennia.

'Time is a matter of the mind Pan. All of this will be gone, and yet you will remain the same as you are now. Only you will have gained either much patience or a lack of. And life will be based on those assumptions. That's why everything should just be a delight. "

She eyed Whis, he rarely spoke so much in such little sentences, but this time she caught on quickly. They wouldn't age as fast, that a Saiyan factor. But also perusing their seraph gene allowing their power to flourish, " we are angels" came to mind. Pan, do you know what seraphim are? There is a reason why your race can ascend as so... there are other orders of Angels. You are not looking at me, but you are part of the same family. Just that no one wanted to see, the Saiyan's attain that much power. And the gene remained dormant. That is until now and with your grandfather. Your two families are the only one the Gods have allowed... we also had to close down on the icejicans. They were just as bad. You should really spend time with my father. It would be very enlightening...

' Is this why they are so consumed with getting stronger?'

'Pan, do you remember that song that was sung to you as a young Chiba?"

"What song?'

Angel…Angel…Angel…  
時に埋もれた 記憶の彼方  
そうさ僕達は 天使だった

空の上から愛の種を 撒き散らして  
この地球1から 悲しみ消したかった

In the far reaches of memories buried in time,  
That's right, we were angels.

From high in the sky, we spread the seeds of love;  
We wanted to rid the world of sorrow.

Say, about the blue sky,  
As you look into it, doesn't your courage well up...even now?

'you're not using a euphemism. You really believe that we were once Angles, like you?" she asked perplexed wondering if the alcohol had made her reason skill daft.

"What you expected wings and a halo and a harp?" Whis questioned sardonically.

"Well, I guess one out of three ain't bad, but that's when they seem to die." Pan returned deadpanned.

Whis remained silent on her remark, figuring that Pan's use of the vernacular was her way of coping. He tried not to take her snide remarks too seriously for she had a wit about her. Irony from her was lost to him.

Trunks decided to join the two at the bar. His fill of dancing and drinking was making him hungry. And he was debating whether it was for food or sex. Eyeing Pan made both questionable. Once again he thought of not having to go back to the little hotel room and finding a home a priority. Pan could cook as well as she could fight.

"why do I see that smirk on your face Trunks?" Pan asked of him

He shrugged not giving air to his thoughts.

Pan rolled her eyes, anything to take her mind off of Whis revelations. But she did know that look on his face. She turned to be in front of Trunks and asked, "which is it?"

He laughed. Pan had an uncanny way of getting to the point and reading him so well.

He smiled that slow smile that lit his cruelen blue eyes, "both."

Pan shook her head but looked over the menu that was on the bar, there was no question to a Saiyan food always made a happier man. Everyone in her family knew this. She got the bartenders eye and proceeded to order the entire menu. It was going to be a long night and there were five Siayins and one Overseer; all could eat.


End file.
